


You've got a fragile heart

by Cirkne



Series: Breaking Glass [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, depressed Yamaguchi, idk whatever floats your boat, if you're reading the whole series then it's platonic, if you're reading this as a stand alone you can take Hinata/Yamaguchi romantically, tho i guess you could take it as a crush?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some people that shine and Yamaguchi's in a team with one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've got a fragile heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this update took so long. I've been having a rough couple of weeks with school starting and some personal stuff to deal with. Hope you don't hate me.
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Brave by Action Item (this song is so good honestly)

Yamaguchi knows it's a bad habit to see your problems in everyone else but he watches Hinata and wonders if it's all an act. Hinata shines and he's the sun but once people could say the same about Yamaguchi and the boy knows that kind of happiness comes with a price. It's like air, if you breathe too heavily it will eventually become harder to do it. Even if it passes, for a second you're suffocating. Tadashi hopes his teammate doesn't know what that feels like.

When the team is practicing receives they work shoulder to shoulder and that's when Yamaguchi really sees the difference between him and Hinata. It makes his heart ache and his head spin, makes him sick to the stomach. It's ironic, he thinks, because Hinata is the one known for a weak stomach.

If Yamaguchi was more selfish (not that he isn't already, he knows he is) he'd hate Hinata. He'd hate the energy, the constant smiling, he'd hate the attention others give him, he'd be so jealous. He tried, once, thought maybe it would be easier that way but Hinata doesn't deserve to be hated. He shines for a reason and when he smiles, you want to smile too.

Today is a little off for both of them and Daichi makes the two stay behind to put the balls back in the storage and lock up after. Tadashi tells Tsukishima to go home alone and the taller only takes a second of considering it before he nods and does as he's told.

"Ah, I'm starving" Hinata complains when they're done. "Yamaguchi, do you want to get meat buns?"

"Won't Kageyama be waiting for you?" Tadashi asks while they're walking to the locker room.

"I told him to go, it's not like we have to go home together every day." The shorter turns to him, walking a little ahead because even after practice he still has energy. "You did the same with Tsukishima, didn't you?"

"That's a different story" Yamaguchi murmurs under his breath and then lifts his head to smile. "We can go, I don't have additional practice today."

"Yamaguchi you're so cool" Hinata says, his eyes suddenly wide in excitement. "You train so hard during practice but you still do more. That's amazing!"

"I'm not that good" Tadashi answers suddenly embarrassed.

"I think you're great" the shorter grins, jumps up a little. "I wish I could do a jump float serve too."

"I can't really do it myself" he says, looks at the ground. "Besides I think you could do it if you only put work into it" he hopes his anxiety about being replaced is hidden well.

"But such a cool thing only fits you" Hinata says and then he's running the last few meters to the locker room. Yamaguchi watches his back, hurries his steps too and smiles. He tells himself that kind of happiness can't be a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Also reminder that I only post fics that are (or will be) more than 1k words on here. You can find (and request) more of my writing [on my tumblr](http://tadaffodil.tumblr.com/)


End file.
